Xavier
Xavier is a fictional character who first appeared in the X-AVR series of short stories. He was created by Gilbert Martinez and was inspired by the independent horror game Avian. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1980–1981' :As explained in: [[X-AVR series|''X-AVR series]]'' Xavier was originally known as X-AVR when he was created by scientists. He was the first of what was going to be many creatures in Project X, which would test the hypothesis that synthetic beings could adapt to humanity. The scientists had been working on him since late 1980 and finally brought him to life on March 22, 1981. However, a scientist named Mark D. Avian accidentally contaminated the serum meant to bring Xavier to life, yet he didn't have time to correct it. The serum is injected into Xavier. Soon after he is brought to life, severe mutations occur that cause Xavier to lose his lower body, have long spikes for hands, and hover. Feeling betrayed by the scientists, Xavier kills the scientists. Among the dead is Douglas Finch. Mark manages to escape. After his rampage, Xavier makes his way into the city after getting advice from two young men with cameras, named Jake and Bill. Xavier manages to find shelter in an alleyway. He comes across a newspaper article written by a man named Xavier Larsen. He likes the name, and so it becomes his alias. Soon afterwards, he meets a homeless man named Joe. Joe had been living in the alley since 1975 after a divorce left him with absolutely nothing. Joe tells Xavier that they are both in Seattle. Much to Xavier's surprise, he and Joe quickly befriend each other. However, after a fight breaks out between some teenagers and Joe, Xavier kills one of the teenagers in broad daylight. Because of this, Joe and Xavier are forced to live a life on the run as both the public and police come after them. On April 17, 1981, Joe and Xavier were in Kirksville, Missouri. During that time, Joe revealed more about himself to Xavier, and the two became closer as friends. Xavier learned through Joe the miracle of life, and that made him feel extremely guilty for killing the scientists and the teenager. He wanted to cry for them, yet he couldn't. He felt like a monster and grew very depressed and sorry, though Joe managed to cheer him up. The two shared a hug before continuing on their way. During the hug, Xavier came very close to crying; the most he could utter was pained whines. On May 9, 1981, Joe and Xavier arrived in New York City. Noticing the enormity of the city's population, the two decided to stop running and turn themselves in. Joe was arrested and placed in a police car. Xavier, however, stumbled across a piece of the Tesseract. Upon touching it, he was taken into the Empty Void where he was spoken to by the All. The All told him that he had a great future ahead of him, and, for the sake of his well-being, the All erases Xavier's memories to be regained in the future. Xavier was then transported to our Earth. Xavier was transformed into an entity that could only inhabit objects and humans in order to exist. Because his memories were erased, he only knows himself as Xavier, not X-AVR. He also forgot about Joe and the experiences they shared in the two months they knew each other. '1981–2019' Xavier continued to live a metaphysical existence throughout the 1980s, 1990s, and 2000s. On July 23, 2014, Xavier stumbled across a 17-year-old Tony Stark. Xavier was originally going to kill him in a fit of rage, having just learned of Joe's death at age 84, though Stark managed to persuade him into joining his side in a future omniversal war; some time after the 4th Blood Moon of September 28, 2015, the Omniverse would converge itself into one reality. This would occur thanks to a mighty mystical item known as the Infinity Staff, which is made of the most important and/or powerful items from every universe. However, since the Staff is capable of any and all powers, there will be an ongoing conflict between two sides to gain possession of the Staff. One side consists of the original creators of the omniverse, called the Council of the Stars, and all of those who desire to either do good or thwart the plans of Devil Hulk. The other side consists of the most powerful villains from nearly every universe, which is headed by Devil Hulk, who intends to use the Staff to make every single thing into solely his image. Stark tells Xavier that they need all the help that they can get, and that joining Devil Hulk would certainly result in Xavier's death; Devil Hulk would find him inadequate, therefore unworthy of existing. Xavier ponders his decision until July 25, 2014, when he agrees to join Stark's side. On July 27, 2014, Xavier learned everything about his origins from the All while at the home of Dr. Bruce Banner, once again restoring it to his mind. His rekindled memories disturbed and distressed him, though he eventually placated himself. On August 1, 2014, he was discovered by the Guardians of the Galaxy, who finally gave him a body just like his own only a few days later. He was present during the Omniversal Convergence of 2015. After the Convergence, Xavier joined the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agency. He joined them in their ongoing efforts to stop Devil Hulk from gaining control of the Omniverse. However, there are occasional attempts by Devil Hulk and his affiliates to get Xavier to join their side. No matter how many attempts are made to do this, Xavier refuses to join them, as he knows that Devil Hulk will find him unworthy and therefore destroy him. 'Infinity War I: 2019–2060' Xavier is present during the Battle of New York City, where the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., and their many allies fend off Devil Hulk. Devil Hulk is defeated, leaving behind eggs that will eventually be reincarnations of Devil Hulk. Xavier helps in destroying the eggs. However, one egg is carried off by Dylan Guptill, mistaking it for a pet; Devil Hulk will later rise again. In 2022, Stark upgraded Xavier. He gave him a cranial plate that allowed him to have high intelligence, as well as permanently prevent his mind from being erased ; a robotic lower body; and robotic hands with retractable spikes. The cranial plate and mouth shoot fire and his eyes glow red whenever he is at least annoyed or irritated; the more annoyed or irritated he becomes, the more intense these effects are. He also gave him black tendrils that extend from his back, which allow him to multitask. Xavier has retained this appearance ever since. Even though he was given legs in the upgrade, Xavier could still hover whenever he desires. On February 28, 2032, Xavier and Foxy joined a group of undercover Creepypasta and horror game characters in order to infiltrate Devil Hulk's Resistance. There, they found Devil Hulk's gargantuan throne room. They found Devil Hulk seated at the throne as he was wielding the Dark Infinity Staff, the negative form of the Infinity Staff. Stark and Banner had theorized its existence in 2014, though its true origin would not occur until 2060. Xavier is among the Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. At the end of the battle, the Infinity Staff was split into two versions: the Dark Staff and the Light Staff. The Dark and Light Staffs then traveled back in time to 2014, with Devil Hulk's Resistance receiving the Dark Staff and the Alliance receiving the Light Staff. Almost immediately after the 2060 split, Banner and the All put the Staffs back together again, with the time travel seeming to never happen between the split and rejoining despite its actual occurrence. With the Staff finally complete, the All called upon it to imprison the Resistance indefinitely, with Devil Hulk and the other Resistance leaders placed under high security. This ended the Infinity War. 'Interwar Era: 2060–2167' After the Infinity War, Xavier decided to be a passive member of the Avengers. He said, "I need to relax after over forty-one years of stress and turmoil." He continued a passive lifestyle for the next 107 years, living a life of ease in Stark Tower. 'Fending Off the Takeover of 2167' In 2167, Zed approached Xavier and the other Primary Avengers. He urged them to fend off the Takeover of 2167, which had occurred 11 years before his time jump to 2014. This motivated Xavier to become an active Avenger once more. Zed and the Avengers traveled to London, England, where the Takeover had occurred and was initiated by the Mevdarians. Zed and the Avengers fought long and hard, though they managed to destroy all of the Mevdarian forces, thus avoiding the Takeover altogether and creating a timeline in which Zed never exists. Realizing this, Zed said goodbye as he vanished from existence. Banner revived Zed via the power of the Staff, as well as bringing back people and objects Zed cared for, thus allowing them to exist independently of their original timelines. 'Infinity War II Era and Beyond: 2167–' After avoiding the Takeover, Xavier decided to remain an active Avenger, stating, "Over 107 years, I've forgotten how exhilarating it is to be an Avenger. I'd prefer not to forget that ever again." Personality Xavier has a notably irritable temperament, although he is trustworthy and loyal to his friends. His feelings of betrayal towards the scientists give way to him feeling depression and spite for his appearance. He feels like he is nothing more than a pawn in the game of life. However, despite his negativity, he still displays many moments of curiosity. He feels a strange need to learn about and adapt to humanity. This is because the scientists who created him had intended him to adapt to humanity. After his involvements in the efforts against Devil Hulk, Xavier's personality begins to improve. He begins to realize that his mutations and abilities can be used to do good as well as bad, although he intends to do good. His allies believe him to be a truly good being who was merely a victim of uncontrollable circumstances. Xavier's voice is distorted and slithery, with a tinge of a Mexican accent. Some say it sounds like a distorted version of the voice of Ren Höek. Affiliations 'Close Friends' *Joe† 'Friends' *Tony Stark *Zed 'Acquaintances' *Dr. Bruce Banner *The All *Da Yang *Tails 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk Appearances in Chronological Order *X-AVR series — Xavier's origins **X-AVR — Late 1980–March 22, 1981 **X-AVR Chapter II: Lying Low — March 22, 1981 **X-AVR Chapter III: Running for Life — April 17–May 9, 1981 (final) *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **The Four Blood Moons — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **Infinity War I — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 Category:Characters Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:The Guys Category:The Avengers Category:Primary Avengers Category:1980s births Category:1981 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births